Mistaken
Summary After shots ring out at a movie theater, the Chicago Med doctors work to treat the victims while hospital administrator Sharon Goodwin attempts to keep the press at bay. To treat a teenager with an eating disorder, Doctor Natalie Manning enlists the help of Doctor Daniel Charles, but his unorthodox methods rub Natalie and the teenage girl's mother the wrong way. Meanwhile, Nurse April Sexton, Doctor Will Halstead and Doctor Ethan Choi treat a racist patient whose strange form of bigotry surprises them all. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Julie Berman as Doctor Samantha Zanetti * Joe Tapper as Rick Miller * Paul Fitzgerald as Bill Simms * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Beth Chamberlin as Courtney Cole * Gus Birney as Ashley Cole * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay Co-Stars * Joan Porter as Gertrude Kovach * Daniel Mozurkewich as Peter Wallace * Mary McDonald Kerr as Brenda Wallace * Shannon Parr as David Wallace * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Miriam Lee as Paramedic * Nick Mayer as Paramedic * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Adam Poss as Paramedic Adam * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Michael Collins as News Anchor #1 * Aaron Holland as Reporter #1 * Darinka Lora-Stepan as Reporter #2 * Catherine Dughi as Field Reporter * Michael Kevin Martin as Patient #1 * Kathleen Puls Andrade as Patient #2 * Joie Goodman as Server * Sara M. Holden as Lucy Simms * Connor Norris as Max Simms Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Co-Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Producer * David Weinstein as Producer * Simran Baidwan as Producer * Will Pascoe as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Mary Leah Sutton as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes